Because I Love You, Gin-san
by Aiha Nikita
Summary: Sachan memiliki penampilan baru atas perintah Matsudaira. Karena mabuk, Gintoki tanpa sadar melakukan sesuatu pada seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Kagura dan Sougo mulai terlihat akur. Maaf Summary nya jelek :D langsung baca aja yaaa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gintama©Hideaki Sorachi

Story: Fuuyuki Ayasegawa

Rate: M

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: Sakata Gintoki x Sarutobi Ayame

Warning: Sedikit typo, OOC (pada karakter&situasi tertentu), garing, aneh, ada sedikit humor, ada sedikit lime juga. Jadi sudah fuuyu peringatkan ya diawal. Fuuyu gak tanggung jawab kalo masih ada yang nekat baca fic ini. Disarankan yang usia 17 keatas yang baca.

Keterangan:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **Don't like. Don't read!**

 **~Because I Love You, Gin-san~**

Chapter 1

 **Sachan's POV**

Hari ini misi berjalan dengan sukses. Tidak salah aku mendengar nasihat Matsudaira-sama untuk memakai softlense, aku tidak perlu khawatir softlense ini tiba-tiba jatuh seperti kacamata lamaku. Dan pastinya aku terlihat lebih cantik tanpa kacamata. Hihihihi.

Untuk merayakan keberhasilanku sebaiknya aku minum beberapa sake untuk menghilangkan lelah. Lagipula ini masih jam 11 malam. Ah aku jadi teringat kata-kata si penjual softlense tadi siang. Cih, mungkin itu hanya strategi demi meningkatkan penjualannya saja.

 **End Sachan's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

"Sarutobi-san, aku mempunyai misi untukmu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau mengikuti saran dariku dan kau tidak boleh membantah" ucap Matsudaira sambil menghembuskan asap rokok berbentuk kotak-kotak.

 **'Eh, ternyata asap rokok bisa dibuat berbagai bentuk ya? Ternyata Matsudaira-sama kreatif juga ya'** inner Sachan kagum.

"Baik Matsudaira-sama. Sachan akan mematuhinya" jawab Sachan dengan mantap.

"Aku sering mendengar kau gagal dibeberapa misi hanya karena kacamata. Oleh karena itu mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku menyuruhmu memakai softlense setiap menjalankan misi. Jadi sekarang juga kau pergilah membeli softlense sesuai keinginanmu" titah Matsudaira sambil memberikan amplop berisi uang pada Sachan.

"Wakarimashita Matsudaira-sama, tapi aku bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri Matsudaira-sama" ucap Sachan yang merasa tidak enak. Matsudaira mengangguk sambil menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Kali ini berbentuk love-love.

"Tidak masalah untukku Sarutobi-san. Selain demi kelancaran misi, kau juga sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri. Sekarang kau boleh pergi membelinya"

Sachan mengangguk dan mengucapkan "Arigatou gozaimasu" tapi sebelum pamit Sachan menanyakan sesuatu pada petinggi shinsengumi tersebut.

"Sumimasen Matsudaira-sama. A-ano dari tadi aku melihat berbagai macam bentuk yang anda buat dari asap rokok itu. Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana anda melakukannya?" tanya Sachan yang nampak tertarik.

Matsudaira tiba-tiba tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja. Sachan bingung melihat sikap tidak elit dari orang dihadapannya.

"Eheemm,,,, eheemm.. Jadi kau tertarik Sarutobi-san? Baiklah akan ku beritahu sebuah rahasia. Rokok ini kudapatkan dari temanku yang bertugas di planet **entah apa namanya**. Dia bilang ini bukan rokok biasa. Setiap rokok akan menghasilkan bentuk asap yang berbeda-beda. Sepertinya aku ingin membeli rokok seperti ini lagi. Hahahaha" jelas Matsudaira dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sachan hanya melongo mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Ah sou ka. Baiklah Sachan permisi dulu Matsudaira-sama" pamit Sachan yang tidak mau melihat ke-OOC-an Matsudaira lebih lanjut. Ia pun segera mencari optik yang memiliki banyak pilihan softlense.

.

.

.

Sachan melihat sebuah optik dengan spanduk **'Disini bukan optik biasa. Beli kacamata/softlense pilihanmu dan dapatkan keberuntungan yang menarik'**

Selain itu terdapat banner dengan tulisan **'Jual kacamata/softlense dengan berbagai macam fungsi dan peruntungan'**.

Sachan tertarik dengan promosi tersebut, selain itu ia juga ingin menguji kebenarannya.

"Irasshaimase nona. Cari kacamata atau soflense?" sapa pemilik toko dengan ramah yang ternyata amanto dengan wajah mirip boneka voodoo.

"Aku mencari soflense. Bisa lihat dulu?" tanya Sachan yang tengah melihat-lihat buku contoh soflense.

"Silahkan nona, ingin mencari yang bagaimana? Kami memiliki banyak warna dan peruntungan yang berbeda pada tiap soflense" ucap pemilik toko sambil menawarkan.

Ini yang dari tadi Sachan tunggu.

"Peruntungan? Seperti apa maksud anda?" tanya Sachan mencari tahu.

"Mungkin anda tidak mempercayainya, tapi tidak apa. Anda akan percaya setelah anda membelinya nanti. Anda ingin yang bagaimana? Mudah mendapatkan banyak uang?

Mudah mendapatkan jabatan? Mudah mendapatkan hati atasan? Atau mudah mendapatkan pasangan?" jelas pemilik toko.

Sachan terlihat berpikir sejenak **'Mustahil. Mana ada yang seperti itu? Ini optik atau dukun sih? Tapi boleh juga untuk dicoba, siapa tahu benar'** inner Sachan.

"Hemm,, hanya itu saja peruntungan yang anda tawarkan tuan? Maaf aku tidak tertarik" ucap Sachan sambil pura-pura beranjak dari kursinya.

Melihat hal tersebut si pemilik toko tersenyum "Tentu saja tidak nona. Yang tadi kusebutkan hanya garis besarnya saja. Rata-rata manusia menginginkan hal yang kusebutkan tadi bukan? Lalu peruntungan apa yang anda inginkan nona?" tanya pemilik toko tersebut. Sachan berbalik dan menghampiri pemilik toko yang berhasil masuk taktiknya.

 **'Sepertinya caraku berhasil. Sekarang mari kita buktikan kebenarannya'** inner Sachan.

"Kalau aku ingin softlense yang bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaanku bagaimana tuan?" tanya Sachan to the point. Si pemilik toko diam, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Sachan.

"Kalau ternyata ada, bagaimana nona? Anda tertarik,hm?" jawabnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

"Benarkah. Lalu apa jaminannya kalau ternyata itu tidak berhasil tuan?" tanya Sachan dengan setengah mengancam. Si pemilik toko tersenyum seperti biasa, tidak gentar dengan perkataan Sachan.

"Kalau tidak berhasil, kau boleh membunuhku dan hancurkan toko ini nona 'sang pembunuh' " ucap pemilik toko.

Sachan terkejut, dari mana orang itu tahu profesinya? Padahal ia tidak mengenakan 'pakaian dinas' nya. **'Dari mana ia tahu?! Apa jangan-jangan ia musuh yang menyamar?'** inner Sachan.

"Tenang saja nona, saya bukan musuh. Saya hanya seorang penjual softlense dan kacamata saja. Saya hanya menebak dari aura anda" jawab pemilik toko. Sachan masih belum percaya dengan penjelasan tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan memaksa anda, saya tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun pada anda nona. Jadi bagaimana nona, apa anda tertarik membeli softlense ini?" tanya pemilik toko sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna silver.

Sachan mengambil kotak tersebut "anda boleh melihat dulu nona" ucap pemilik toko. Sachan membuka kotak tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat sepasang soflense berwarna abu-abu cerah yang terlihat cantik.

 **'Abu-abu, tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan silver. Warna ini mengingatkanku pada Gin-san'** inner Sachan. "Baiklah, aku ambil ini. Berapa harganya tuan?" ucap Sachan yang sudah tertarik dengan soflense tersebut.

"Sudah ku duga, anda pasti menyukainya nona. Saya memberikan anda diskon 50%, anggap saja ini keberuntungan anda nona" ucap pemilik toko sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu ini uangnya tuan. Emm,, soal peruntungan, apa yang akan softlense ini berikan untukku?" tanya Sachan masih ragu.

"Seperti yang anda inginkan tadi nona. Tapi ada yang harus anda ketahui. Softlense ini hanya bisa mengabulkan dua permintaan saja karena soflense ini sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa. Dan kekuatannya pun lebih tahan lama dibandingkan yang biasa. Saya harap anda bisa menggunakannya dengan baik nona" jelasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya meminta hal yang aku inginkan tuan? Apa ada ritual khusus?" tanya Sachan penasaran dan masih sedikit ragu.

"Tidak ada ritual apapun nona. Cukup memakai softlense tersebut, lalu sebutkan hal apa yang anda inginkan sebanyak 2x. Maka dari itu hati-hati berucap selama anda menggunakannya.

Jika anda sudah memakai dua kesempatan, softlense itu hanya menjadi softlense biasa" jelas si pemilik toko. Sachan mengangguk, sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan.

Sachan pun kembali menemui Matsudaira untuk membahas misi dan strategi yang akan dilakukan. Dan softlense tersebut ia gunakan ketika misi akan dimulai.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Sachan berjalan menuju bar langganannya, ketika melewati gang ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya tergeletak di tengah jalan gang.

' **Apa itu Gin-san? Sebaiknya aku segera menghampirinya'** inner Sachan sambil berlari menghampiri Gintoki.

Setelah berada di dekat Gin, ia membalikkan tubuh Gin dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Gin-san, Gin-san ayo bangun Gin-san" namun Gin hanya mengerang, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun.

"Hah kau mabuk berat rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah Gin-san ku sayang. Hehehe" ucap Sachan kegirangan lantaran ia bisa mendapatkan moment berdua dengan Gintoki.

Sachan melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain dan ia pun tiba didepan kedai milik Otose. Ternyata Otose baru akan menutup kedainya, Sachan pun menegurnya "Konbanwa Otose-san".

Otose menyahut sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan normal (tidak seperti asap rokok milik Matsudaira). "Ah Konbanwa. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" tanya Otose yang melihat Gin tengah di gendong ala bridal style oleh Sachan.

"Aku menemukannya tertidur di gang dekat bar, sepertinya ia habis mabuk berat sampai-sampai aku tampar berulang kali ia tidak terbangun sedikitpun" jelas Sachan yang masih menggendong Gintoki. Otose mengangguk, mengerti dengan penjelasan Sachan.

"Ah sou ka. Bisa-bisanya ia mabuk-mabukan sedangkan uang sewa bulan ini belum ia bayar. Oh iya, Kagura sedang menginap di dojo keluarga Shimura jadi kau antar saja bocah itu langsung kekamarnya" ucap Otose sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Arigatou Otose-san. Aku permisi dulu" ucap Sachan dan langsung melompat ke teras Yorozuya.

"Heh bocah itu, semoga saja tidak terjadi hal aneh. Tapi siapa ya perempuan tadi? Rasanya tidak asing. Ah sudahlah, bocah itu banyak memiliki teman yang tidak kukenal" gumam Otose sambil memasuki kedainya.

.

.

.

Sachan sudah memasuki tempat tinggal Gintoki, ia segera membawanya ke kamar dan meletakkan tubuh Gin diatas futon.

"Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku, oh aku hampir lupa, aku belum melepas sepatu Gin-san. Tidak mungkin ia tidur sambil memakai sepatu. Yosh Gin sayang, Sachan akan memgurusmu" ucap Sachan dengan semangat.

Setelah selesai melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, Sachan melihat kulkas dan meminum air dingin. Ia belum meminum setetes airpun sejak tadi. Rencananya minum sake pun batal karena menemukan Gin yang tertidur dijalan.

Waktu menujukkan jam 12 malam. Sachan kembali memasuki kamar Gin, ia mengusap surai keperakannya dan menatap wajah polos pujaan hatinya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Andai saja kau mau membuka sedikit saja hatimu untukku Gin-san, aku janji akan menuruti semua kata-katamu. Bahkan aku rela berhenti dari pekerjaanku.

Kuharap kau bisa mencintaiku Gin-san, semoga kau bisa mencintaiku Gin-san" gumam Sachan sambil membelai pipi Gintoki.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang, tapi aku akan menggantikan bajumu dulu Gin-san, tunggu sebentar ya Gin sayang, Sachan mau mengambil piyamamu dulu" ucap Sachan yang hendak berdiri, namun ada yang memegang lengannya.

Ternyata Gin yang memegang lengannya dengan mata yang separuh terbuka, tidak seperti mata ikan mati yang biasanya ia tampakkan.

"Gi-Gin-san, K-kau sudah bangun? Gomen aku sudah mengganggumu" ucap Sachan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi ia merasakan ada jari yang menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Iris abu-abunya(softlense yang dipakai) bertemu dengan iris crimson milik pemuda yang kini berjarak 10cm didepan wajahnya.

Sachan blushing, ia bisa merasakan nafas dengan aroma bir diwajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Gintoki sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sachan. Gin menggigit bibirnya dan memaksa lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Gin.

Sachan bisa merasakan sisa bir yang Gintoki minum. Rasa bir tersebut benar-benar kuat hingga ia merasa sedikit pusing.

Gin menarik diri sejenak, menghirup udara untuk menormalkan nafasnya, begitu juga Sachan. Ia sudah merasa sesak meskipun baru sebentar berciuman dengan Gin.

Gin kembali menatapnya, tatapan penuh nafsu seolah Sachan adalah parfait yang biasanya dia makan. Sachan gugup, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Menolak atau membiarkan semua terjadi apa adanya.

"G-Gin-san, a-apa kau yakin" tanya Sachan memberanikan diri. Gin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan ciumannya pada Sachan.

 **'Bodoh, jelas-jelas ia masih mabuk. Percuma saja aku bertanya. Aku memang ingin dia menyentuhku, tapi bukan dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini'** inner Sachan lirih. Ia tidak terlalu menikmati ciumannya.

Berbeda dengan Gin, ia tampak bernafsu dan tidak sabar.

Kini mereka sudah dalam keadaan polos, hanya ada selimut yang sedikit menutupi tubuh mereka. Sachan pasrah dengan yang akan terjadi. Meskipun bukan seperti yang diinginkan tapi nafsu telah menguasainya.

Sachan menjerit ketika Gin berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. Sakit dan perih, itulah yang saat ini Sachan rasakan. Ia belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim.

Bukan berarti Sachan tidak pernah punya pacar, ia tidak mau dengan mudah memberikan 'hal berharga' miliknya.

Tapi sekarang ia melakukannya dengan orang yang sama sekali bukan kekasihnya dan dalam keadaan mabuk pula. Air mata Sachan mengalir, rasa sakit karena bagian bawah tubuhnya terkoyak dan rasa sakit yang mencubit hatinya.

Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini nasibnya. Di satu sisi ia bahagia orang yang mengambil 'kegadisan'nya adalah orang yang ia cinta, tapi ia juga sedih mengingat Gin melakukannya tanpa rasa cinta bahkan tanpa kesadaran.

Gin masih setengah sadar dan ia melihat darah mengalir dari pangkal pahanya. Gin menatap Sachan yang tengah menangis.

Sedikit merasa bersalah, Gin mencium kening, pipi dan bibir Sachan, mengajak lidah mereka kembali bertaut. Gin mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang Sachan rasakan.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Sachan sudah tidak merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, sekarang rasa nikmatlah yang ia rasakan.

Mendengar desahan Sachan, Gin segera memacu tubuhnya. Mereka saling berbagi kenikmatan yang dirasakan. Desahan mereka satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dimalam itu.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5.30 pagi. Sachan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan pegal dan nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya serta sebuah lengan yang terasa hangat tengah melingkari pinggangnya.

Sachan tidak lupa dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga dan memaksa tubuhnya bangun.

Ia memunguti pakaian serta dalamannya yang berserakan. Setelah memakai pakaiannya ia menatap Gin yang masih tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan dan tanpa pakaian.

Sachan tersenyum lembut kemudian memakaikan selimut hingga menutupi leher Gin dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Gin yang tidur dengan sangat damai.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum anak-anak itu melihatku. Jaa na Gin-san, Arigatou" ucap Sachan dengan lemah.

Ia keluar dari yorozuya dengan langkah perlahan. Untung ia tidak bertemu dengan Otose-san karena ia tidak mau hal tersebut diketahui orang lain, cukup ia dan (mungkin)Gin saja yang tahu. Karena masih merasakan nyeri, ia memilih berjalan kaki untuk sampai kerumahnya.

* * *

"Ah Ohayou Otose-san" sapa Shinpachi yang baru datang bersama Kagura dan Sadaharu.

"Ohayou Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan, Sadaharu. Kalian datang agak siang hari ini?" jawab Otose sambil menyapu halaman.

"Iya Otose-san, tadi kami membantu Aneue membersihkan rumah dan halaman. Aneue sedang kurang enak badan" jelas Shinpachi.

"Benar,aru. Anego sedang flu, aru" ucap Kagura menambahkan.

"Sou ka, semoga Otae lekas sembuh" jawab Otose sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Hai, arigatou Otose-san. Kami permisi dulu" pamit Shinpachi dan Kagura.

"Anak-anak itu selalu terlihat bersemangat sekali. Eh rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu? Apa ya? Hah sudahlah, nanti saja ku ingat lagi" gumam Otose sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tadaimaaa" ucap Shinpachi dan Kagura sambil memasuki rumah mereka.

"Shinpachi, biar aku saja yang membangunkan Gin-chan, aru" ucap Kagura sambil berjalan kearah kamar Gintoki.

"Iya Kagura-chan, tapi pelan- pelan saja ya banguninnya" ucap Shinpachi memperingatkan. Secara Kagura itu memiliki tenaga Monster yang hampir sama seperti Aneuenya.

"Ohayou Gin-chan. Gin-chan bangun, sudah siang,aru" ucap Kagura sambil mengguncang tubuh Gin. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Gin akan bangun.

"Gin-chan bangun, aru. Sebentar lagi Ketsuno Ana membacakan ramalan cuaca, aru" ucap Kagura kali ini dengan suara cukup keras, tapi Gin hanya menggaruk-garuk kupingnya saja.

Kagura mulai kesal melihat sang bos yorozuya yang malasnya minta ampun. Ia pun berteriak sambil menarik selimutnya, akan tetapi ia sangat terkejut melihat keadaan didepan matanya saat ini.

"Gi-Gin-chan mesum, aru! Dasar bakayarou! Shinpachi, Shinpachi cepat kesini, aru!" teriak Kagura histeris sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Gintoki.

"Hoi Kagura-chan nanda?" tanya Shinpachi melihat Kagura tidak biasanya histeris begitu.

"Gin-chan baka, aru! Hiks...hiks... Hilang sudah keperawanan mata Kagura ,aru. Huwaaaaa" tangis Kagura sejadi-jadinya.

Shinpachi bingung dengan perkataan Kagura. **'Tidak mungkin Gin-san berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Kagura. Atau jangan-jangan..'** inner Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan coba ceritakan yang benar, ada apa dengan Gin-san?" tanya Shinpachi dengan lembut.

Kagura menyeka air mata dan ingusnya "Hu~hu~hu Gin-chan mesum, aru. Lebih baik kau lihat saja sendiri, aru. Bilang padanya jangan bicara denganku selama beberapa hari, aru. Aku mau pergi ke taman dengan Sadaharu biar aku bisa lupa dengan kejadian hari ini, aru"

Kagura pun pergi bersama anjing besarnya. Shinpachi bingung dengan penjelasan Kagura dan ia memutuskan melihat sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika sampai didepan kamar Gin, Shinpachi berubah pucat dan berteriak histeris

"G-Gi-Gin-saaaaannn! Apa yang kau lakukan baakaaa! Kenapa kau tidak memakai apapun!"

Gin terbangun karena sedari tadi ada suara berisik yang mengganggunya. Ia mengorek telinganya "hmm, berisik sekali. Tolong matikan AC nya, aku kedinginan" ucap Gin yang belum sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo minna, semoga fic fuuyu bisa di terima dengan baik. Fuuyu sengaja bikin limenya biasa aja, soalnya ini masih awal cerita. Semoga di chap yang akan datang bisa jadi lemon #hehehe becanda deh#. Ditunggu ya reviewnya. Diharapkan tidak ada aksi flame yaa . Hehehehe. Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi

Rate: T+

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort,

Pair: Sakata Gintoki x Sarutobi Ayame (slight pair : Kagura Yato x Sougo Okita)

Warning: Sedikit typo, OOC (pada karakter&situasi tertentu), garing, aneh, ada sedikit humor, ada sedikit lime juga. Jadi sudah fuuyu peringatkan ya diawal. Fuuyu gak tanggung jawab kalo masih ada yang nekat baca fic ini. Disarankan yang usia 17 keatas yang baca.

Note:

Kagura 17 tahun

Shinpachi 18 tahun

Sougo 20 tahun

Keterangan:

"Bla bla bla" = Speak

 **'Bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **Happy reading \\(^•^)/** **\\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **~Because I Love You, Gin-san~**

 **Preview**

 _Kagura pun pergi bersama anjing besarnya. Shinpachi bingung dengan penjelasan Kagura dan ia memutuskan melihat sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika sampai didepan kamar Gin, Shinpachi berubah pucat dan berteriak histeris "G-Gi-Gin-saaaaannn! Apa yang kau lakukan baakaaa! Kenapa kau tidak memakai apapun!"_

 _Gin terbangun karena sedari tadi ada suara berisik yang mengganggunya. Ia mengorek telinganya "hmm, berisik sekali. Tolong matikan AC nya, aku kedinginan" ucap Gin yang belum sadar dengan keadaannya saat ini._

 **Chapter 2**

Shinpachi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan bosnya yang selalu aneh.

"Gin-san, kita tidak memiliki AC dirumah ini. Bahkan kipas angin yang kita punya juga sudah tidak berfungsi. Apa kau masih belum menyadarinya Gin-san?" ucap Shinpachi sambil berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian Gin.

Gin masih tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Shinpachi. Ia menggaruk dadanya dan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal "Eh, sepertinya ada yang aneh?" gumam Gintoki.

Shinpachi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya. Gin menyentuh dadanya sekali lagi kemudian melihat tubuhnya dan terkejut sejadi-jadinya.

"Shi-Shin-ppacchiii... Ke-kemana b-baju Gin-san? Oh tidaaaakk! Gin-san sudah di nodai" ucap Gin panik. Shinpachi lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Gin sambil memberikan pakaian.

"Hoy, terbalik Gin-san! Mana ada laki-laki sepertimu di nodai perempuan. Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan dari tadi Gin-san. Asal kau tahu, Kagura sangat syok melihatmu 'polos' seperti itu.

Apa kau membawa perempuan kesini tadi malam Gin-san? Lain kali jangan ceroboh Gin-san, disini ada seorang gadis yang masih polos" ucap Shinpachi yang kini duduk di samping futon.

Gin memakai pakaiannya lalu ia duduk diatas futonnya. "Ehmm,, ehmm,, jadi Kagura sudah melihat ehm stick analogku ya? Hah,,, mendokusai, aku harus bilang apa jika bertemu dia nanti?

Belum saatnya dia melihat hal seperti itu. Memalukan sekali" ucap Gintoki sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi Gin-san. Suatu saat ia juga akan melihatnya, yah walaupun ini terlalu cepat" ujar Shinpachi sok dewasa.

"Hoy hoy, apa maksud omonganmu Shinpachi-kun" tanya Gin sambil menyeringai.

"Ah, iie iie. Ne, Gin-san apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan 'polos' begitu?" tanya Shinpachi penasaran sedari tadi.

Gin berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, tapi yang ia ingat hanya beberapa saja.

"Ah, aku juga tidak tahu Shinpachi. Semalam Gorilla mengajakku minum-minum di tempat Otae kerja. Lalu Matsudaira juga ada disana dan menantang kami adu minum. Kami pun minum sebanyak mungkin dan mabuk parah tadi malam.

Karena perutku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, aku pamit pulang dan berusaha berjalan sendiri. Terakhir yang ku ingat setelah keluar dari club, aku muntah di gang yang ada disana. Setelah itu tubuhku seperti ringan dan aku sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi" jelas Gintoki bagaimana kronologinya.

Shinpachi mengangguk-angguk seolah paham. "Sou ka. Apa kau yakin kalau kau pingsan disana Gin-san?" tanya Shinpachi yang masih belum percaya.

"Mana ku tahu Pattsuan. Gin-san benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa lagi" jawab Gin dengan tegas. Mereka berdua terlihat berpikir sambil melipat tangan didada. Lalu Gintoki beranjak dari futonnya.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja difikirkan lagi. Aku mau mandi dulu" ucap Gin sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Tapi sebelum membuka pintu, Gin di hentikan oleh panggilan Shinpachi.

"Chotto Gin-san. Bisa kau lihat kesini sebentar?" Gin berbalik dan menghampiri Shinpachi yang tengah menunjuk futonnya.

Gin lagi-lagi dibuat syok dengan penemuan Shinpachi. Sebuah bercak darah dan cairan kering pada futonnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini Gin-san? Apa kau terluka? Atau jangan-jangan 'itu' mu mengeluarkan darah?" tanya Shinpachi, Gin sudah berkeringat dingin dan tiba-tiba siluet kejadian tadi malam terlintas di fikirannya tapi masih samar-samar.

"Ah Tidak, tidak mungkin... Gin-san tidak mungkin melakukannya.. Iya Gin-san pasti hanya mimpi saja" gumam Gintoki mulai panik. Shinpachi curiga melihat ekspresi Gin seperti itu.

"Gin-san jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan itu pada seorang gadis! Oh Gin-san, kau tidak ku sangka. Untung saja Kagura menginap dirumahku tadi malam. Coba kalau ia disini, pasti,," tiba-tiba Gin memotong ucapan Shinpachi.

"Urusaaaiiii! Gin-san tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal buruk pada Kagura-chan! Memangnya aku ini maniak atau pedofil hah!" ucap Gin dengan emosi. Shinpachi sedikit merasa bersalah telah menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada bosnya tersebut.

"Gomen Gin-san. Sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan ini sebelum Kagura melihatnya. Aku tidak mau ia tambah syok karenamu Gin-san" ucap Shinpachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar Gin.

"Hoey, memangnya Gin-san tidak syok hah?! Disini Gin-san yang telah dirugikan. Hari ini akan kucari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya" ucap Gin setengah berteriak agar didengar oleh Shinpachi yang sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Gin pun segera membersihkan diri dan futonnya. Tapi sebelum mencuci futonnya, Gin menemukan beberapa helai rambut berwarna hitam yang cukup panjang.

"Oh matilah aku, ternyata semalam aku benar-benar tidur dengan seorang gadis dan aku sudah mengambil 'miliknya' " ucap Gin dengan lirih.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditaman, Kagura hanya terduduk lesu disalah saru bangku taman bersama Sadaharu. Dari tadi sukonbu yang ada dimulutnya tak kunjung habis, bahkan tidak dikunyah sedikitpun.

Tentu saja ia masih syok dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka nasib sial menimpanya hari ini.

Dari kejauhan tampak Sougo tengah berjalan-jalan sambil patroli di taman. Ia melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi tengah duduk dengan ekspresi galau disebuah bangku.

Sougo pun menghampiri gadis tersebut, penasaran dengan tingkah gadis yang selama ini kelewat aktif dan selalu bertengkar dengannya.

"Hoy china musume, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sougo sambil duduk disebelah Kagura. Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis disampingnya, bahkan sukonbunya masih menempel di mulut Kagura.

Sougo semakin bingung, ia guncang bahu gadis itu dan Kagura terlihat terkejut ketika menatapnya.

"K-kau, sedang apa kau disini, aru. Pergilah, aku sedang tidak mood bertarung denganmu, aru" ucap Kagura yang akhirnya mengunyah sukonbunya.

"Kau kenapa heh? Tidak biasanya begini. Kukira gadis monster sepertimu tidak bisa galau" tanya sekaligus ledek Sougo padanya. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada gadis tersebut.

"Siapa yang galau, aru? Sudah kau jauh-jauhlah dariku, aku muak melihat wajah sadismu, aru. Aku benci melihat laki-laki, aru" ucap Kagura bangun dari bangku sambil mengusir Sougo dari tempat duduknya.

"Hoy, kau ini kenapa sih? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Danna? Atau si Megane?" Kagura mematung ketika Sougo menyebut 'Danna' panggilan untuk orang yang membuatnya kacau saat ini.

 **'Eh rupanya ia sedang ada masalah dengan Danna? Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?'** inner Sougo.

Kagura kembali duduk dibangkunya, sedangkan Sougo masih berdiri didepannya. Kagura kembali melamun sambil bergumam "Gin-chan baka" beberapa kali. Sougo semakin bingung dan memberanikan diri duduk disamping Kagura.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan Danna? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ucap Sougo yang mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Kagura menoleh menatap Sougo, wajah sadis (menurut Kagura) itu terlihat serius, tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin mengerjainya seperti biasanya. Kagura kembali menunduk dan mulai menceritakan kronologi kejadian hari ini.

"Begitu, aru. Aku benar-benar syok, aru. Hiks,,, hiks,,, mataku, mataku sudah ternodai, aru" curhat Kagura mendramatisir.

Sougo agak terkejut juga mendengar cerita Kagura, ia tidak menyangka sang Danna seperti itu.

 **'Heh Danna, bisa-bisanya kau menodai mata gadis yang masih polos ini. Harusnya kan dia melihat milikku, eh.. chotto, bicara apa aku?'** inner Sougo diam-diam kesal.

"Sou ka. Danna benar-benar baka. Hah, bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung harus bilang apa padamu. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya walaupun sulit.

Ya seperti itulah jika kau tinggal bersama laki-laki, akan ada hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh gadis sepertimu. Emm,,, Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan ice cream? Tenang saja, aku yang traktir" ucap Sougo sambil tersenyum (!)

Kagura cukup aneh melihat pemuda yang selama ini selalu mengajaknya bertengkar mendadak baik padanya. Kagura mengiyakan tawaran Sougo tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju cafe ice cream. Sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang bersuara, Sadaharu pun terlihat diam saja hari ini.

Karena kagura masih sibuk dengan berbagai fikiran dalam kepalanya, ia tidak menyadari ada mobil yang lewat didepannya.

Sougo dengan sigap menarik lengan Kagura cukup keras hingga tanpa mereka sadari tubuh mereka saling berpelukan dan membentur sisi tembok dipinggir jalan itu.

Beberapa menit mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Kagura yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Pipi chubbynya merona melihat wajah Sougo cukup dekat dengannya. Sougo yang sedari tadi juga memejamkan matanya mulai menampakan iris crimsonnya.

Kini wajah mereka sama merahnya, Kagura cukup kikuk menghadapi situasi tidak biasa seperti ini. "Oi, sadis. Apa yang kau lakukan, aru" tanya Kagura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Ia berusaha membuat suaranya tidak terdengar gugup dan nampaknya cukup berhasil. Sougo segera melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Kagura.

"Heh kau ini, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari mobil yang hampir menabrakmu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku china musume" jawab Sougo sambil berusaha memasang tampang cuek walaupun rona merah masih terlihat diwajahnya.

Kagura tersenyum lalu menjulurkan lidah pada Sougo.

"Weeekkk,,, aku tidak meminta bantuan darimu sadis. Ayo cepat kita ke cafe ice cream, aru. Kau sudah berjanji mentraktirku, aru" ucap Kagura dengan riang sambil berlari mendahului Sougo.

Sougo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gadis yang diam-diam disukainya.

"Hah, majikanmu aneh sekali ya Sadaharu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Ne, ini rahasia kita ya Sadaharu" ucap Sougo pada anjing besar kesayangan Kagura dan Sadaharu menjawab dengan gonggongan kecil pada Sougo.

"Anak pintar, ayo kita susul majikan anehmu itu, bisa gawat kalau dia menghabiskan seluruh ice cream di cafe" Sougo pun menaiki punggung Sadaharu dan mengejar Kagura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perumahan Oedo, jam 1 siang**

Sachan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa asing dengan ruangan yang ia lihat. Ia berusaha bangun dan duduk diatas futon.

"Ah, dimana ini? Apa aku sedang diculik?" ucap Sachan yang masih merasakan berat pada kepalanya. Lalu mucul seorang pria sambil menggeser fusuma.

"Kau sudah bangun Sarutobi. Kau sedang berada dirumahku" ucap pria tersebut sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ah Zenzo, sumimasen sudah merepotkanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai dirumahmu?" tanya Sachan yang belum bisa mengingatnya.

"Aku menemukamu pingsan dijalan. Awalnya aku kira kau orang lain sebab kau tidak biasanya mewarnai rambutmu, kau juga tidak memakai kacamatamu Sarutobi.

Tapi aku bisa mengenali dari tahi lalatmu dan 'pakaian dinas' mu. Jadi aku membawamu kesini" jelas Zenzo sambil menyodorkan makanan pada Sachan.

"Ah jadi begitu. Arigatou gozaimasu Zenzo. Ya semalam aku mendapat misi dari Matsudaira-sama. Ia memintaku untuk memakai soflense setiap aku menjalankan misi.

Soal rambut, aku sengaja mewarnainya supaya misiku lebih lancar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana softlense ku?" tanya Sachan yang menyadari dirinya sudah memakai kacamata lamanya.

"Hmm, sou ka. Memang ada baiknya kau memakai softlense saat 'bekerja' jadi kau lebih leluasa bergerak. Oh aku mencopotnya dan menaruh di wadah yang kau simpan di saku bajumu.

Maaf jika aku lancang. Sebab bisa berbahaya jika kau menggunakannya saat tidur" jawab Zenzo sambil memberikan wadah berisi softlense pada Sachan.

Selain softlense, baju yang Sachan pakai saat ini sudah berganti menjadi yukata tidur. Menyadari Sachan menatap tubuhnya, Zenzo membuka suara,

"Tenang saja, bukan aku yang menggantikan bajumu. Tadi aku memanggil Kaoru untuk menggantikan bajumu. Ia terlihat khawatir ketika aku menceritakan keadaanmu" Sachan menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Zenzo.

"Sekarang kau beristirahat disini saja dulu, cepat kau habiskan makananmu nanti keburu dingin. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku" ucap Zenzo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sachan sendiri dikamar.

Sachan memakan buburnya dengan perlahan, ia masih teringat kejadian tadi malam bersama Gintoki.

"Ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Oh aku harus menemui Matsudaira-sama untuk memberikan laporan. Dan sebaiknya aku tidak menemui Gin-san dulu untuk beberapa hari kedepan" gumam Sachan sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

Kemudian Sachan membersihkan diri dan berdandan seperti biasa, ia kembali menggunakan kacamata lamanya dan warna rambutnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Ia keluar dari kamar dan mencari Zenzo untuk berpamitan. Ternyata Zenzo sedang berada diruang Tv sambil membaca JUMP.

Mengetahui kedatangan Sachan, Zenzo menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk di depannya. "Kau mau kemana? Apa kondisimu sudah pulih? Oh rambutmu sudah seperti semula Sarutobi?" tanya Zenzo beruntun.

"Aku mau menghadap Matsudaira-sama. Tenang saja, aku sudah lebih baik. Ah yang ku pakai hanya cat temporary saja. Hehehe. Arigatou Zenzo sudah menolongku dan sumimasen sudah membuatmu dan Kaoru repot" ucap Sachan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei sudah sudah tidak perlu begitu. Kita ini berasal dari perguruan yang sama, wajar jika aku menolongmu Sarutobi. Baiklah kalau begitu, tidak usah sungkan jika kau butuh bantuanku,

dan kau boleh tinggal disini jika kau mau" ucap Zenzo sambil menepuk pundak teman seperguruannya tersebut. Sachan tersenyum dan kembali mengucap "Arigatou" padanya.

Wanita bersurai ungu muda itu berlalu dari hadapannya, ia berjalan dengan tertatih, tubuhnya masih agak lemah. Lalu muncul sosok perempuan dari belakang Zenzo.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengikutinya Zenzo? Jujur saja aku masih khawatir dengannya. Apalagi melihat ia yang berjalan seperti itu" ucap Kaoru yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

"Tenang saja, ia sudah lebih baik dibandingkan aku menemukannya pagi tadi. Kenapa kau tidak muncul saja tadi Kaoru, mungkin ia akan lebih mendengarkanmu dan jujur kepadamu" tanya Zenzo sambil kembali membaca JUMP.

Kaoru menghela nafas, ia duduk disamping Zenzo.

"Belum saatnya aku berbicara dengannya. Biarkan saja dulu. Apa kau yakin dia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun Zenzo?" tanya Kaoru sambil memakan kue yang ada dimeja.

"Tidak, aku sangat yakin. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama laki-laki. Selama ini dia menyibukkan diri dengan misi-misinya" jawab Zenzo dengan penuh keyakinan, namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa jangan-jangan... Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin" gumam Zenzo sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya mebaca JUMP. Kaoru tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud teman seperguruan serta kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hei, kau ini bicara yang jelas Zenzo. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Kaoru yang penasaran dengan perubahan ekspresi beberapa saat lalu pada kekasihnya.

"Ah itu, aku hanya teringat kalau dia belakangan ini selalu mengejar pemuda aneh itu. Kau tahu kan samurai berambut keriting perak dan memiliki mata seperti ikan mati.

Tapi setahuku pemuda itu tidak pernah menanggapinya, malah selalu kasar padanya. Hah aku heran, kenapa Sarutobi bisa tergila-gila padanya?" ucap Zenzo yang masih membaca JUMP.

Kaoru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh pemuda itu ya. Benar juga apa yang kau bilang. Pemuda aneh itu sepertinya tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Ia selalu terlihat bersama si teroris atau orang-orang Shinsengumi.

Dasar Sachan, apa sih yang ia lihat dari mantan samurai aneh itu?" Ujar Kaoru sedikit kesal mengingat Gintoki yang selalu menolak mentah-mentah Sachan.

"Hah,,, Lalu, siapa yang membuat kissmark ditubuh Sachan? Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya" Kaoru kembali berbicara dengan penuh emosi.

"Sudah, simpan emosimu. Kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Sarutobi, kita habisi orang itu" ucap Zenzo menenangkan Kaoru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Taman Oedo, jam 2 siang**

Sachan berjalan perlahan, tubuhnya memang sudah tidak terlalu lemas tapi tetap saja ia belum bisa bergerak lincah. Kalau bukan karena laporan pada Matsudaira, ia tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Apalagi dirumah Zenzo selalu tersedia banyak makanan. "Hah,, Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini dan kembali istirahat" gumam Sachan dengan lemah.

Dari kejauhan nampak Gintoki tengah berjalan sambil meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya. Ia tidak membawa motornya, ia ingin berjalan kaki saja sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya tadi malam.

"Heh mendokusai, sudah beberapa orang yang aku tanya tapi tidak ada satu pun yang tahu. Hah, benar-benar aneh" keluh Gin sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Sachan masih asik dengan lamunannya hingga ia tidak menyadari Gintoki yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Gin yang melihat Sachan seperti sedang melamun segera berhenti dan memanggilnya,

"Hoy, tidak baik berjalan sambil melamun begitu. Bisa-bisa ada mobil yang menabrakmu".

Sachan terkejut mendengar suara yang familiar dihadapannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan sangat terkejut. Gin sedikit bimgumg melihat perempuan dihadapannya tidak bereaksi seperti biasanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa menatap Gin-san seperti melihat hantu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Gin sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sachan.

 **'Kenapa aku malah bertemu dengannya?! Ah, Aku harus bersikap biasa agar dia tidak curiga'** inner Sachan yang masih menatap Gintoki.

"Ah sumimasen. Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasanya Gin-san sayang. Hehehe. Kau sedang apa disini? Ah jangan bilang kau sedang menjadi stalker Sachan ya?" akting Sachan dengan cukup baik.

"Hoi gadis aneh, sampai Oedo hujan parfait pun Gin-san tidak mungkin jadi stalker apalagi stalker orang aneh sepertimu. Ah, ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Gintoki dengan penolakan seperti biasanya.

Sachan sedikit gugup namun ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. **'Gawat, jangan bilang ia mau menanyakan soal semalam'** inner Sachan panik.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan Gin-san? Jangan bilang kau mau menanyakan perasaanku padamu? Tenang saja Gin-san sayang, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu" jawab Sachan dengan akting seperti biasanya.

Gin hanya memasang tampang bosan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mendokusai. Sudah kubilang jangan bicara hal-hal yang membuat ku mual Sachan. Aku sedang berbicara serius.

Aku memiliki sedikit masalah, semalam aku mabuk berat dan aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun ketika aku bangun tidur. Apa semalam kau bertemu denganku?" tanya Gin to the point.

Sachan mematung, jantungnya kini berdentum keras. Ini yang ia takutkan jika bertemu dengan Gintoki. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bisa-bisa Gin akan semakin menjauhinya bahkan membencinya.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wah Arigatou minna udah review fic Fuuyu :D Ternyata ada juga yang berminat dengan pair ini. Semoga jalan ceritanya tidak mengecewakan yaa.

Sekarang waktunya bales review

\- **Konata Izumi (Guest)** : Hallo Konata-San OkiKagu ada kok ;) Di chap ini udah nongol walaupun masih sedikit. Hehehe kocak deh komennya. Arigatou ya Konata-san reviewnya. Stay tune terus yaa.

\- **Karikazuka:** Hallo Karikazuka-san Wah iya gomen Fuuyu lupa edit ulang lagi soalnya itu bahan udah lama banget, jaman-jaman Fuuyu masih Alay. Hehehe. Tapi udah diperbaiki kok biar yang lain bacanya lebih nyaman.

Agak terburu-buru ya kesannya? Itu sebenarnya sengaja Fuuyu bikin gitu soalnya selain karena baru chap awal, problemnya itu pasca Gin ngelakuin sama Sachan. Nanti bakal ada lagi kok adegannya dan bakal dijelasin dengan rinci (Hihihihi evil smirk)

Wah Arigatou ya udah follow storynya. Arigatou yaa reviemya Karikazuka-san Stay tune terus yaa.

\- **Mizuki Schiffer (Guest)** : Hallo Mizuki-chan wah ternyata penyuka Gintama juga yaa. Hehehe bener Mizuki-chan, kasian Gin-chan selalu dibikin Gay sama Hijikata kalo gak Takasugi sama Katsura. Waduh kurang panjang ya? Semoga chap ini agak panjangan ya ceritanya :D

Arigatou Mizuki-chan reviewnya Stay tune terus yaa.

Arigatou minna atas reviewnya. Seperti biasa ditunggu ya reviewnya, Sumimasen Fuuyu tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun. Hehehe.

Makasih buat yang udah bersedia membaca fic fuuyu. Gomen masih banyak kekurangan. Jaa~


End file.
